pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pixar Wiki
New layout feedback I'd like to gather comments on what everyone thinks about the new layout. Please, this is not meant as a rant zone - I'd like to keep it constructive. I dislike change as much as the next person but I think with time we'll get use to it and probably like it. I will remove inappropriate comments/language, etc. So here's the start, feel free to add your pain points, questions, etc. Hopefully some of these things can be resolved within the new layout. I will see if I can get one of the wikia staff to take a look at the list and see what can be done. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 04:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) * Fixed width is bad. It's a pain editing a page when the text scrolls off the side of the page. * Where are all the links that use to be in the left-hand column? I.e. "Upload an image", "Special pages", "Recent Changes", "What links here", etc. ::"What links here" is under "My Tools" in the bottom right corner. "Upload an Image" is now "Add a Photo", the blue button on the right side of every page. - RaptorWiki 12:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) * When editing a page, the red "preview" line is at the top of the page where it's not obvious. It should be right above the edit box. * After deleting a page (or at least a category), it doesn't have the usual links like "pages still linking here" templates Hey, I've been on other wikis, and lots of the templates are DECORATED! Can we decoarate them? For example... Instead of this: Maybe we can have something like: This page should be thrown away. The reasons for deleting should be listed: here, or in category talk: Canidates for Deletion Update me as soon as you can about how to do it. i am harry potter 17:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think adding decoration is fine if there is a purpose to it. But I don't see a purpose right now. Can you give examples from other wikis and why it is helpful? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, this reminds me of Pixar itself, and how they produce movies. First, they lay everything out, have a broad and general view of the movie. The last thing they worry about is adding the fine tuning and 'decoration' to only be followed by the final product. See where I am going with this? Of course, this wiki isn't going to ever be complete, as new products of pixar continue to flow. But unless the mods feel it is the correct time, and every aspect of how this wiki is run is set to their standards, beauty marks shouldn't be added. Not saying it is a bad idea though :D Rileyl 00:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) TV and Upcoming movies The home page feels perfect, but doesn't it seem more proper to have the TV series, that already aired, to be above upcoming movies? :Hmmm, I don't know. For me, since Pixar started with feature films, I think it makes sense that the films, both released and upcoming, come first. I'd like to hear what others think, though. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 03:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Why delete redirect pages? Excuse me, I want to ask, but is there a good, valid reason why redirect pages should be considered as candidates for deletion? --Longliveaki 01:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :The same reason any page would be considered a candidate for deletion - duplication, author request, not needed, etc. In general I'd be careful about deleting redirect pages but I think there are cases where no one would use or search by the name of the redirect page. In those cases I don't have a problem removing them. If there are any you feel shouldn't be deleted, write it to the corresponding talk page or the Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion page. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Quotes at the top of pages How should we handle movie quotes? On many pages there is a Quotes heading near the bottom of the page. I like putting all the quotes in that section. I realize this may just be me, but I'm not fond of the quotes at the top of character/movie pages. I like to get to the meat of the article, rather than first go through a random set of quotes. I think Scarecroe brought this up a number of months ago and also felt we should keep quotes in the Quotes section. What do others think about this? --Jeff (talk) 04:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest putting the quote which is thought to be mainly about a specific character or place on the top, then keep the rest of the quotes under the Quotes section. My plan was to imitate Wookieepedia. Any other suggestions, anyone? --Longliveaki 04:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Short Films organization Should we reorganize the short films so they're sorted chronologically like feature films, i.e. across rather than down? Now, every time we add a new short we need to move one from the right column to the left, seems like a pain. Should we make it consistent with the feature films? --Jeff (talk) 14:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command I hope it's all right with everyone, but I have just added Buzz Lightyear of Star Command to the main page under the TV Series category. I know that it's actually considered a Disney cartoon, but it's still about Buzz Lightyear so I figured it would work here. The direct-to-video movie was really as far as I was going to go with it anyway since I'm not wanting to do a summary of every episode of the series. I also made an article on an unproduced TV special from Pixar called A Tin Toy Christmas. --Nick102 (talk) 19:44, 27 January 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all your additions, they look great! I think it's good to have it here on the Pixar wiki even though it's a Disney cartoon. I would consider it similar to Cars Toons. There aren't as many episodes of that so it's a little less work to create separate pages for each summary. But over time, maybe the episode pages will get created. --Jeff (talk) 02:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :One question I have, do you think we should have categories under The Adventure Begins? Shouldn't we just have categories like Characters and Locations as sub-categories of the top-level Buzz Lightyear of Star Command? Why make them specific to The Adventure Begins movie? --Jeff (talk) 03:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but I was still figuring out how to make new categories when I was making them. --Nick102 (talk) 05:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK, if you agree I can move the categories around. I think when you create a page with the movie template it automatically gives you those categories. It won't take too much for me to move them. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 14:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that would be fine. --Nick102 (talk) 19:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Turns out I can't do it. The movie template automatically includes those specific categories and I can't change them. So I guess we'll leave them as they are. --Jeff (talk) 01:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ''1906 Should ''1906 be listed under features films on the front page? It is a live action film, and I'm pretty sure I read that it will not be made at Pixar. So it will not be a Pixar film. I don't have a problem having a page regarding the movie on the site, just that it shouldn't be treated like an upcoming Pixar film. Thoughts? --Jeff (talk) 00:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Upcoming movie dates Disney announced that Cars 2 was being moved up to 2011. It sounds likely either newt or The Bear and the Bow will be pushed back. Box Office Mojo states newt will not release until 2012, but I haven't seen anything official about this. I can't find the official press release so can't confirm. Can anyone confirm this? Otherwise I think we need to leave newt where it was. — Jeff (talk) 23:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I Am New Are there featured articles on this wiki? McQueenMario 14:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :No, we don't have featured articles on this wiki. I'm not sure why? --Jeff (talk) 18:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you make them could I be in the featured article staff. McQueenMario 01:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Good question. Do you do this for other wikis? In any case it's probably best answered by someone like Scarecroe. --Jeff (talk) 04:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Excuse me, hi I'm Squallinoa_08. I'm a member of Final Fantasy wiki and an admin at Dead or Alive wiki. I would like to help improve Pixar wiki to make it the most interesting and best encyclopedia ever! I have alot of great ideas and the featured article idea is great! I've done featured articles in Dead or Alive wiki and I'm sure I can do it here. Also, you know the 4 picutures in the main page? Well I was thinking instead of the same 4 pics, why don't we created a template that will put 4 random pictures in the main page. Well anywho, if you guys want to renovate the wiki, ask me! I've had alot of experience in the wikia field, ultimately I also watch all the Pixar movies. So, I would love to help you guys and if you need help, just let me know! Thank you! Squallinoa 08 03:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC)